


And that's still okay, cus' it's still a threeway

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Hypnosis, Multi, Punishment, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: A follow-up to the other hypnosis fic.Moge-ko catches Reader and Yonaka doing stuff and tries to help out...Commissioned work!





	And that's still okay, cus' it's still a threeway

The heat of Yonaka’s breath against your neck makes you shudder. The braided girl’s arms were tightly wrapped around you as her hips were stirring back and forth, bumping into your lap and grinding against your hard-on tenting through your pants. Her slight whimpers were enough to entice you to grind harder against her yourself, your hands tightly latched onto her hips.

Despite you signaling her to look up at you for a kiss, Yonaka seems to be set on having her face stuffed against you instead. It’s hot for multiple reasons; but Yonaka feels like she’s on  _ fire.  _ You can’t help but wonder if she’s a little bit embarrassed. On one hand, you want to see her cute, flustered expression… on the other, you don’t really want to ruin it.

It sparks into your mind that-- well, you’ve been with Yonaka long enough, and she  _ is  _ a little bit of a masochist. Duh. You were always worried about upsetting her or Moge-ko, though-- but it wouldn’t hurt to tease her a bit.

“Yonaka, look at me.” Your voice is as hypnotic and commanding as usual, but…

Yonaka shakes her head, digging her nails further into your back. “I don’t-- don’t want to…”

“Don’t tell me that after all we’ve done, you’re still shy?” You snicker. “I’ve seen you look more shameful before.”

“W- Well… I don’t know-- remember that!” she whimpers, trying to further bury her face deeper into your neck. “I mean, I do, but… aaahh…..” 

“If you want me to be honest, you always kind of look a little bit slutty anyways…” Yonaka twitches in your lap, her back arching slightly before she pulls herself back into normal position. 

Finally, she looks up at you, a pouty expression placed over her face -- lips in a frown, eyes squinted, staring at you. “Mean---! Mmm…!” 

You grope her left breast firmly, then reach back to skillfully undo her laced white bra with one hand. You get it off with ease and smile, returning to grope her and elicit a few noises from her. Your fingers trail across her areola and finally clamp onto her nipple, giving it a few light tugs before returning to your one-hand massage. 

“Fu- fuck,” Yonaka moans. “Can we please just…. Please…”

“Can we please what?” You ask, a smirk on your face.

Yonaka lightly smacks your chest. “You kno- know…! Master…”

“Mmm, you know how to use your words, right, Yonaka…?”

You hear a slight creak at the bedroom door, breaking your attention from Yonaka and onto the door itself. 

A very panicked Moge-ko falls in face first, her vest unbuttoned with her huge breasts out -- now pressing onto the floor, arms and legs sprawled out almost comically. 

“Sh- Shit!” Moge-ko stammers out, pushing herself up onto her knees. She stares at both you and Yonaka -- who’s now covering her chest -- and grins. “Ah, well, you caught Moge-ko!”

“You’ve been watching this whole time?” You ask with your brow raised. “...Considering the state of your vest, ...and the rest of you.” 

“Moge-ko caught a whiff of your scent, master~ It was irresistible, Moge-ko couldn’t help but peek! Yonaka’s scent was there too, but it didn’t smell as good.” 

“I smell f- fi- fine,” Yonaka adds bluntly.”

“Hmm…” You place your hand to your chin. “Well, if you want to join in, Moge-ko… why not give us a little bit of a show?” 

A large grin forms on Moge-ko’s face. “Right away, master!” she cheerfully says, finally getting up off of the floor. She stood in front of Yonaka and you, bending forward slightly.

“Huh?” You blinked, caught off guard. Moge-ko’s breasts gently swayed in front of your eyes… Yonaka’s eyes quickly following them as well… soft, gentle swaying, making you feel warm, safe...

You shake your head, snapping out of Moge-ko’s spell. “Moge-ko, don’t do that,” you say calmly yet sternly. She stops almost immediately, her ears pointing down. 

“Whaaa? What do you mean, master? Wasn’t this what you just told Moge-ko to do? Give you a show?”

“I didn’t mean give a show like hypnotize both of us, but, you know, now that you mention it… There is something I can think of that’ll be a show for me. It’ll double as a punishment for you, since you were being naughty…”

Moge-ko frowns. “Moge-ko doesn’t deserve a punishment! She was just trying to follow master’s instructions!” 

“Seems you’ve forgotten you’re not allowed to touch yourself without my permission,” you add coldly.

“...” 

“Head outside for a few minutes, Moge-ko.”

“A- Alright…” Moge-ko trails out, her ears still down as if she did something completely wrong. Which was only half true. She closes the door behind her and sits on the outer wall, patiently waiting allowed to be back in -- though, thoughts rush through her head. What could master be planning for her? Even if Moge-ko claimed to be against being punished, heat still grew in between her thighs, rising up further the more she got lost in her own mind. Moge-ko was happy with anything, as long as it means she got master’s attention…

  
  


Back inside the room, you put a hand on Yonaka’s shoulder and gave it a comforting rub. 

“Um… master, what are you planning?” Yonaka asks, a confused expression on her face. “I-I don’t think Moge-ko was being that bad…”

“It’s just a little something that I want to see,” you smile. “...It does involve you, and a little bit of hypnosis, though.”

Yonaka smiles. “That’s fine…!”

“I know you’re eager to be put under.”

“Do- don’t say it like that, please.” She looks down.

“Fine fine, sorry.. I need you to relax now, though.”

Yonaka inhales. “...Alright,” she says, repositioning herself on the bed comfortably.

You grin slightly. “ _ Yonaka-chan _ ,” you say calmly. Normally, you’d never call her by that, and you all had mutually agreed that honorifics would be dropped between the three of you. But for Yonaka, you decided that would be one way to trigger her into the first phase of her hypnosis. 

She takes a deep breath, her body noticeably relaxing, a slight slouch taking over her usually perfect posture. 

“You’ve been a very, very good girl, Yonaka-chan. But, I’m afraid your self confidence has been a little… lacking… and that isn’t good, isn’t it, _ Yonaka-chan _ ?”

“Mmm…” Yonaka stirs a little. “It isn’t…” her thighs rub together slightly. Being called a good girl by master always made her feel good, but being called  _ Yonaka-chan  _ always made her heat up, her mind blanking on anything other than master’s words after hearing him say her name like that...

“What if instead,  _ Yonaka-chan _ , you were… more, let’s say… confident,” you pause momentarily. “Because being confident would make you… feel good. Being confident can make you…  _ dominant,  _ can’t it?”

Her eyelids look a little bit heavier than before…

“Being  _ dominant _ will make you feel good,  _ Yonaka-chan. _ Clear your mind of all other thoughts and be  _ dominant _ … Don’t you want to show Moge-ko who’s the boss around here…? And feel good while doing so…?

“Yes…”

Her face is getting more and more flushed...

“When Moge-ko comes back here, you’ll be in control of her… you’ll want to  _ dominate  _ her, and you’ll feel good while doing so…”

“Yes, master…!”

“...Good girl,  _ Yonaka-chan.  _ Now,  _ stand _ .”

…

…

  
  


Moge-ko jumped as you opened the door. You let out a slight snicker at her startled expression, but motioned for her to come back in, in which she obliged with no complaint. 

“Well, what’s going to happen to Moge-ko, maste--” Moge-ko’s words were interrupted by a sudden clamp around her neck from behind. A tight red collar found its way onto Moge-ko’s neck. She reached up and tugged at it in response, jingling the bell inside of the heart-shaped ornament latched onto it. “Hey, what is this!?”

A tug of a leash finally got her attention pulled behind her. There Yonaka was, the end of a leash held in her hands. A sadistic grin replaced her usually soft expression, and right away Moge-ko noticed her tranced, dull eyes, more sinister than usual. 

“Kneel,” Yonaka commands, “or I’ll make you kneel.”

An odd sense of fear and arousal overtakes Moge-ko. On one hand, Yonaka was her sworn rival, fighting for master’s affections -- on the other, right now, Yonaka’s voice was making her incredibly hot. But as a mogeko, Moge-ko didn’t like being controlled. 

Moge-ko blinks. “Moge-ko would never kneel to the likes of--” A swift tug pulls her forward. She just barely catches herself on her hands. With a look of desperation, she looks over to you.

“Master, what’d you do to Yonaka?! Moge-ko doesn’t like it…!”

You grin a little, despite your surprise to Yonaka’s new attitude. “Just a little something. You’ll get used to it.”

“Uweeeh, Yonaka, let go!”

Tracing around Moge-ko’s body, Yonaka stops near her rear. “Hands and knees, now, Moge-ko.”

Moge-ko’s ear flicks, and she does as she’s told with an upset pout on her face. “You’re testing your limits, Yonaka…!”

A quick smack to Moge-ko’s ass makes her jump. “Yo--”

“You’re getting awfully cocky, aren’t you? Raise your ass higher, please.” Yonaka places her foot onto the brat’s ass, pushing down to make her job more difficult. She smiles slightly at the jiggle. 

Keeping herself kept up on her forearms and knees, Moge-ko does as she’s told. How embarrassing for her! Moge-ko was only trying to make things more fun for master, and yet she’s the one getting punished?! By stupid Yonaka?! Stupid, stupid, stu-

“You know, Moge-ko, maybe I’m not nice enough to you…” Yonaka slides her foot off and lowers herself to the ground, one hand gripping Moge-ko’s ass and the other sliding up her waist, going to grope one of her huge breasts, chin gently resting on her shoulder. “You didn’t do much wrong, anyways…” her voice dripped with lust -- an extremely unusual trait for Yonaka to have.

“Wha- Whaaaa--?!” Moge-ko was caught off guard by Yonaka’s fingers toying with her tongue, index and middle wrapped around it. “Yhoonaka...!”

A slight giggle escaped Yonaka’s lips before she moved her fingers and plunged them into her own mouth, licking Moge-ko’s saliva off. Her hand went back to resting on Moge-ko’s breast, and the hand placed on the submissive cat-like girl’s ass went further down… and in between her thighs… fully flipping her skirt up and giving master a full on view of Moge-ko’s goods, all on display now. Her pink-striped laced panties were soaked, her juices dripping onto her inner thighs and beginning to puddle on the ground. 

You feel a bit of heat rush to your cheeks. Seeing Moge-ko in such a submissive state of being was a bit of a treat to you. Usually she was loud and proud -- which you didn’t mind, and had grown to love -- but seeing her “willingly” submit to her punishment meant that you had the upper hand here.

On your part, it’s a bit of a rushed decision, but you signal Yonaka to sit Moge-ko up and gently step over to the two. Yonaka does as instructed, hands still all over Moge-ko’s body. 

Moge-ko looks up at you with wide -- almost excited eyes, a slight twinkle in the red of them. “Master?”

If you were honest, you weren’t good at giving sexual commands, mostly when it came to yourself. You look Moge-ko in the eye and reach to undo your belt.

“You know what to do,” you say in an almost-whisper. 

Moge-ko grips onto your hips with excitement and gives you a smirk. She helps you undress hastily, tossing your pants to the side. She wiggles down your boxers by the corners and reveals the prize she’s been waiting for -- she quickly dug her nails further into your hips. 

“Master’s cock always looks so good!~ Ehehe, Yonaka should be jealous that Moge-ko gets this all to herself-- aaah…” Yonaka’s fingers brushed against Moge-ko’s clit. 

“What was that?”

“N-Nothing!”

“Good, continue on with master.”

The blonde gives a sharp nod and runs her long tongue down the side of your cock. Her lips press against the head, giving it a kiss as she giggles, trailing down to the base and kissing upward. Her soft kisses only made you want to hurry inside of her mouth; instead she was treating you like a savorable snack, almost teasingly. You assumed it was just Moge-ko’s nature.

You brush your fingers through her hair, the tips of your index and middle finger rubbing strands together every now and then before you continue to pet her. She lets out a few softer moans, adoring every bit of attention that she gets from you.

You tug on her hair. 

Instantly, Moge-ko gets the message. Her lips fully wrap around the head of your cock, flicking at the glands around it. She stares up at you with wide eyes as she bobs her head back and forth -- slowly at first, not rushing into the climax right away. Her tongue rubs around your shaft as she does so, her eyes never coming off of yours. You swear if her mouth wasn’t wrapped tight around your cock, she’d be wearing a massive grin. She really did love pleasuring you.

You grip onto the sides of Moge-ko’s head and begin to thrust a tad bit rougher, gathering up your own momentum. For a moment, Moge-ko’s taken back and sputters out some incomprehensible words, but adjusts almost immediately, her rhythm automatically syncing with yours. 

“Mmmmmf!” You hear Moge-ko moan underneath you as your cock is thrust in and out of her mouth. Her face is fully flushed. You grin knowing that she’ll only turn redder as you get rougher with her. Moge-ko winces a bit as she pushes your cock further into her throat, her grip on your hips getting shaky. You give her a concerned look, but in return she gives you a thumbs up. You know that there isn’t really any  _ breaking  _ Moge-ko, and that you’ve done worse, but you still do care about her.

Your mind snaps back into being filled with lust instead of concern quickly, though. And judging by Moge-ko’s expression, she’s more horny than anything, especially with Yonaka reaching from behind her, touching her clit, groping at her breasts… A little bit roughly, if you were honest. You’d never seen Yonaka do something with such vigor; it aroused you, but also made you worry a little for Moge-ko. Just how rough could she get?

Moge-ko tenses up. Her motions get sloppy and sloppier, and her eyes roll back a little…

You pull your cock out of her mouth with a pop and signal for Yonaka to stop. “I have an idea…”

Moge-ko jumps. “I-I was close! Master!” she whines. 

“Hold on just a minute, alright?” You laugh a little. Moge-ko was always more of the spoiled one, while Yonaka was more of a giver. You whisper a few words to Yonaka, making sure Moge-ko can’t hear them at all. Her ears point down in confusion, and that all familiar pout reappears on her face.

Stepping in front of Moge-ko, Yonaka pulls her leash and points to the bed, then decides on fully tugging her over. Once Moge-ko’s on -- and confused -- she places her hands onto the girl’s shoulders and pushes her down.

“Yonaka?”

She pulls her white, flowery-laced panties to the side, remaining with only her skirt and stockings on. Then, she turns and plops herself down onto Moge-ko’s face without a care in the world. 

“Make me feel good,” Yonaka tightens her grip on the leash still attached to Moge-ko’s collar. “Or else.”

“Your fa- fat ass is suffocating me! Maybe lose some weight!”

“Ahh… too bad.”

You snicker at their bickering. Meanwhile, you grab Moge-ko’s hips and lift them up, squeezing them tightly, sliding one hand further back to grab at her ass really quick. You pull her torso slightly off of the bed to where she’s still balanced, but you can at least have yourself be comfortable enough to fuck her. You stare down at her soaked cunt for a few seconds before eagerly rubbing your cock up against her folds. 

“Someone’s wet,” you tease. 

“Moge-ko has a slutty personality. It’s to be expected, isn’t it?” Yonaka smiles, her pussy pressed against Moge-ko’s face, rolling her body lightly. “Though, she’s not using her tongue like one… Oh, quit whining under there. Please.”

“Maybe she just likes being bullied,” you add, spreading her slit open with your fingers and preparing to enter her. Moge-ko squirms underneath you, and from her motions, you can tell that she’s begging you to put it in. Not wanting to keep her -- or yourself waiting any longer -- you plunge your cock deep into her pussy, groaning as you do so. 

You wish that you could hear her moan, but with Yonaka on top of her, you had your doubts. 

Yonaka leaned closer to you, her grip steady on Moge-ko’s breasts, not only playing with them, but also keeping herself propped up. You watched as she tugged at Moge-ko’s nipples, swirled her fingers around them and massaged all over. You’re brought back to her eyes when she gives a cough.

“Master, kiss me.”

“If that’s what you want,” you plunge further into Moge-ko’s tightening cunt. She was really close to cumming, huh? 

You kiss Yonaka’s jaw before kissing her on the lips, only to be reciprocated by an even harsher kiss from her, her tongue sliding past your lips and into your mouth. You feel obligated to push her even harder, and kiss her deeper, also furthering your cock into Moge-ko. You hear a loud, stifled moan come from underneath Yonaka, to which the dominant girl giggles lightly.

Yonaka returns to focusing herself on grinding on Moge-ko’s face. You can tell she’s near her climax by the way that she bites her lip. Moge-ko herself seems like she’s close to cumming, and if you’re honest, you’re almost there, too… just a few more thrusts into Moge-ko’s tight, wet pussy and you’ll reach your pique. You focus on how good it feels to be inside of her, and how good it feels to be in control -- and you -- 

You cum, arching your back and smacking your hips as deep as you can into Moge-ko, who lets out a loud cry of pleasure from under Yonaka, cumming herself as well. You lean forward, resting your arms on the bed, your face pressed on Yonaka’s chest, leaving Moge-ko’s legs to hang off the bed.

Yonaka quietly finishes herself off, moaning quietly as she does so.

“I still don’t think that I’m done, Moge-ko-”

You snap your fingers. Yonaka returns to normal.

“...” Yonaka’s eyes widen and her face becomes flushed, not a single pale tint left on her skin. She slides off of Moge-ko’s face and sits on the bed, her legs and arms sprawled out as if shocked by her own actions.

“Have you learned your lesson, Moge-ko?” You watch as your cum pours out of her.

Moge-ko wipes her face off with the bedsheet. “Moge-ko guesses that she h-”

“W-W-What did you- Wh- What did you do to me!?” Yonaka interjects, her hands covering her face. 

“All I did was make a few changes to you-”

“What ty- ty- type of changes were those?! I would ne- never- Never be into that, I-”

You grin. “I just made a deeper part of your personality come out.”

“Eeeh?!” Yonaka whines. “I’m not- not like that at all!”

“Gyahaha!” Moge-ko adjusts herself up. “Yonaka’s face! You’re all red!”

“Do I have to punish you again, Moge-ko?” You sigh.

Her ears point down. “N-No, master. Moge-ko learned her lesson!”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Uhuh! Moge-ko won’t peek again!” She looks sincere. You decide to take her word for it. “...But Moge-ko wouldn’t  _ mind  _ being punished again,” she whispers that last part. 

Meanwhile, Yonaka’s still stammering out a bunch of incomprehensible words. Maybe you took the whole “change” thing a level too far… but, well, there’s no denying that Yonaka has a darker side to her.

“P-Please don’t ever do that again!”

“Yeah, what Yonaka said!”

“Quiet, Moge-ko.”

“...” Moge-ko pouts. “But she didn’t like it!”

“Is that what she was saying when she was sitting on your face? I think not.”

A pop noise comes from Yonaka. Both you and Moge-ko turn immediately to see the girl fall over on the bed, instinctively grabbing a pillow to hide her shame. Her spirit had seemed to have left her body.

“Weehhh…” 

…  _ Of course you are going to do that again _ , you think to yourself. It was too much fun to see the two of them play each other’s roles.

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
